<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisters &amp; Brothers by EmiliaGryphon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198851">Sisters &amp; Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon'>EmiliaGryphon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power One Shots and Flash Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), SheRa - Fandom, SheRa and the Princess of Power - Fandom, Spop - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Adora and Catra are married, Bodily Harm, Canon Compliant, Catra Angst, Catra-centric (She-Ra), Conflict, Enemies to i'm not sure, Entrapdak, Forgiveness, Forgiving, Gen, Healing, Hordak-centric (She-Ra), Horde Prime - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Kinda, Mixed Emotions, Reconciliation, Regret, Save the Cat, Shera - Freeform, Shera and the princess of power, Sympathy, Talk it out, Torture, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, catradora, hordak angst, not really - Freeform, post-cannon, shera princess of power, something, spop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will let you do the honors little brother," Prime gestures to Catra who is still a bloody mess. Former Hordak looks at the girl before him, the girl who was once his Force Captain. Now at his mercy. </p><p>Alternating POV's of different instances where Catra and Hordak interact throughout their time on Prime's ship and throughout the years afterward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra &amp; Hordak, Catra &amp; Shadow Weaver, Catra/Adora, Entrapta &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak &amp; Horde Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power One Shots and Flash Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sisters &amp; Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am ambivalent about Hordak at best. I don't really care for him or his character arc but I am fascinated by his and Catra's relationship particularly how they would come to terms with each other after season 5. Here is my attempt to examine their very complicated feelings towards each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows, cast out the… no! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...Stop!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shot upright, every hair on her body pricking, her tail taunt. She looked widely around the room...cell. The clones had moved her to her own cell after the little stunt with Hordak…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hordak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The name made her gut twist. Catra swallowed and slowly got to her feet, wincing at the cold metal floor and blinding white walls. She tiptoed to the large green wall, pressing her ear to its surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone’s there. Just on the other side...it can’t be Sparkles, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought with a pang of loneliness. The barrier dissolved instantly, making her leap backward. A clone stared at her, striding forward, long arms clasped behind its back. Catra instantly backed herself into a corner, tail lashing. She scrutinised the clone, sniffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H….hordak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was just thinking about him….maybe he does know all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response the clone’s face twitched, expression identical to all the others, and yet there was something about it. Catra slowly stood straight again, her fists clenched with indecision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really something wasn’t it?” She tried, going instantly to aloofness. “With all the chanting and the speech! So dramatic! You sure fooled them though!” The clone only stared at her, eyes still blank with green. Catra shifted, trying to read his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A….are...you...okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited a beat before the clone seemed to hear her words, eyes pinching shut before opening again, familiar red eyes glowing. His voice strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do….do  not pretend to care about me Catra. You were never good at faking compassion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smirked, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” she smirked, flippant. “I’m asked because of Horde Prime. Not cuz I care about you.” She crossed her arms, tail flicking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used my name again, and you remember me from before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She braced herself before him, ears perked and shoulders hunched, claws out, ready to scratch if need be but Hordak only stared at her. Face inscrutable. His eyes blinked back to green. He shuddered, haunched and fists clenched, fighting it. When he opened them again, his hot red eyes were only dull and tired. Catra sucked a breath, chest shuddering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard,” he began slowly. “There are only flashes of...be...before.” His eyes pinched shut. Trembling body betraying an otherwise disaffected facade. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help him! No!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stopped herself, hand awkwardly poised between them both. She quickly let it fall to her side. Hordak watched her, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he didn’t completely wipe your mind?” She cocked her head. “You’re still in there. Aren’t you Hordak?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced. Eyes slipping to green once more. Body rigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not call me that! I have no name. I am only a servant of Horde Prime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you!” Catra snarled, “You’re still a mean brooding brat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak remained unresponsive. The two of them stared at each other for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak?” Catra breathed, trying to keep her voice from breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak?” The clone turned, her tail stood on end, heart hammering. Catra glanced at her own claws. Just in case. Vacant green eyes examined her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not have a name. I am but a brother of Horde Prime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s tail twitched back and forth; too scared to run, too curious to want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....what did they do to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak’s voice remained composed but she noticed his brow twitch. His eyes quickly returned to red. He spoke as himself, but...shaken. Small. No longer the great leader of the Horde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I have been made anew. Reborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I liked mad scientist evil overlord Hordak better than this,” Catra bit her tongue before she could say more. A twinge of sympathy stung deep in her gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I hadn’t reminded him of his name, he wouldn’t have been brainwashed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look at me with pity little sister? I am most happy to be one with Horde Prime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra tensed as he came closer, fighting every impulse within her to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t remember anything do you?” She squinted up at him. Searching for any sign of that brooding  recluse. Nothing. Only empty green eyes once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Nothing not even Entrapta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own voice hitched at the name. The former Hordak, now fresh clone blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I do not know an Entrapta. Is that a ship of Horde Prime’s?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra felt her heart sink, lower than she thought possible. Especially for Hordak. If he couldn't fight against it there was little hope for the rest of them. Her least of all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked her up and down, but turned to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around, Hordak,” she affirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He halted where he stood, though she could not see his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go in peace, little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t have to do this Hordak,” the little sister before him cried; her eyes filling with tears. “We can get out of here, I can get us out of here! Just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silance little sister, all will be well soon. You will be cleansed by Prime’s light.” He grabbed at her arms, dragging her forward, ignoring her fetal attempts to scratch at him. Ten turns without food or water kept in a bright cell had done much to diminish even her remarkable resilience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak please!” She tugged at him, trying to get away, “Please! Don’t do this! I should’ve lied okay?! I shouldn’t have sent Entrapta to Beast Island! I…” He threw her to the band of fellow clones who had joined them in the preparation chamber. He brandished scissors before her, smiling. The little sister’s face collapsed with realization, puffy eyes continuing to cry, watching the scissoring shears.  As he stepped forward, she choked for breath, body shaking, tail madly switching this way and that. She cried out as one clone seized her hair and wrent her head backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaargh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax little sister, why do you fight so hard against your own happiness?” She winced at the first snip of the blades. Brown locks of hair falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak! Hordak please!” He cut fervently, ignoring her hissing thrashes. She let out a strangled sob as a sharp blade cut against her scalp. The clone formerly known as Hordak watched in fascination as blood puckered up from her scalp and trickled down her temple. The clones continued to hack away at her unruly hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wild,” he mused. Handing the scissors over to another clone and fingering a lock of her brown gnarled mane. Catra tried once more to thwart the clones who hacked at her, but exhaustion dripped off her like sweat. Resisting more in a haphazard shrug than actual shoving and fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So untidy and untamable,” former Hordak continued. “Like you little sister. A pity really. If only you would willingly submit to Prime. You could be happy.” He fixed her with an eerie look. Catra stiffened. “Only by his grace will you achieve true peace.” Catra glared at him, eyes weeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak,” she whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Begging. Pathetic. Catra had always been pathetic. Desperate, groveling. Catra...the Horde...Etheria. Entrap…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good little brother,” Horde Prime entered the mind of one of the clones cutting Catra’s hair. “Now bring the little sister to my chamber for the final stage of her purification.” Former Hordak grabbed Catra by the shoulders, shoving her forward and down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not resist,” he commanded as she stumbled down the corridor. “It is better for you...if you do not resist.”  A flick of her ear was his only answer. She trudged on, head bowed. Til between her legs. He held her shaking shoulders to keep her from falling. Former Hordak could smell raw flesh and salty sweat, iron blood. It mattered her scalp with the remains of her hair.. Another one of the attending clones pressed in the code and the bright green wall dissolved, leading them to the grand chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure, all beings must suffer to become pure,” the chorus of clones filled the immense hall, echoing into the galaxy. Horde Prime, resplendent on his throne, smiled down at former Hordak. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this not what you wanted? To be praised, to know my love and have my favor? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime’s consciousness entered him with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes….yes brother. I only want to please you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, some part of him...was...unfulfilled. Felt nothing, nothing but Catra’s trembling shoulders and heavy weight as he held her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good little brother, I am so proud of you,” Prime mused. From his throne he examined the former Hordak with interest and intent. What it was, the clone could hardly tell. “So I will let you do the honors,” he gesture to the pool before them as he stood, and walked down the dias towards it. Regal in his stance, Horde Prime grinned. The reflection of the electric water casting light all around him. “You will be the one to purify our little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!! No! S...stop! D...don’t do this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shrieked, twisting in the clone’s grasp, tail beating madly against him as she writhed, blood leaking from her wounds and trickling onto his white robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure, all beings must suffer to become pure! All beings must suffer to become pure!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime and the other clones watched patiently as the former Hordak clasped one claw around the base of Catra’s neck, forcing her forward. Agile little thing, she twisted away, facing him with wide horrified eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H...hordak! Horday, I know you’re still there! P..please! I said I didn’t mean to lie to you...p...please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence little sis…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rain, darkness...a box. Two miss matched eyes, a matted mass of brown hair. Tiny claws, little fangs….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We found it on the edge of the Fright Zone. What should we do with it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak...p...please…” Catra’s voice broke, whatever was left of her resolve and dignity crumbling. “D...D..Don’t let them do this! Don’t do this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure, all beings must suffer to become pure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go on little brother, prove your loyalty to me. Purify this little wretch! Let her suffering be a boon to us all. To you. Did you not seek to conquer Etheria in my name? Yet you resist purging this wretched creature of her impurities? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The former Hordak looked down at Catra, blood running down the side of her face, her tears tracking down her face. She shook, knees knocking, her tail tucked between her legs, ears pinned to her skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F...force capta…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looked up, Hordak met her eyes for a moment before Prime’s consciousness invaded him once more. He...Prime, wracked his claws into Catra’s scalp, seizing her by what little hair she had remaining, hauling her to the edge of the pool. She buckled, hands outstretched, placading, clawing at the air. She heaved for  air panicking before he even touched the water. Prime forced the former Hordak forward, into the water. It sizzled and burned but he hardly felt it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra screamed as he forced her in deeper, up to her hips, then to the waist. She tried to grab at his hand, in an attempt to fight him. The electricity sparked up her body, he felt her whole form constrict, wracked with the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Force Captain Catra….you betrayed me. Betrayed my trust...my confidence. Sent Entrapta to Beast Island, </span>
  </em>
  <span>fury alighted him, encouraged by Horde Prime. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You little lying scum. You really thought you could best me. You foolish foolish girl. You will learn your lesson! You will become pure as I have! You will suffer for what you’ve done! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime withdrew his hold on former Hordak, giving him over entirely to his own anger. His own malice towards the weeping screaming girl before him. He tightened his grip on her and thrust her downward in once easy swoop beneath the water. She thrashed, muffled screams reaching the surface. Green liquid splashed, all around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hrmph!!” He grunted, trying to hold her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what you deserve. You will be made pure again! Rejoice and join me sister! Rejoice in Prime’s light! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her face through the myriad of water. Her eyes stinging, wide and holding such terror like nothing he’d seen before. Her body arched, struggling against him under the water. Covering that face with one hand, pressing against her chest. Her fangs tried to bite at him, her heart hammering against her chest beneath his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure! All beings must suffer to become pure! All beings must suffer to become pure!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her movements grew sluggish, the former Hordak felt her go somewhat slack then entirely limp in his grip. Hesitantly he un-clenched his hold, allowing her body to rise to the surface. The smell of blood and acrid water and wet fur hit him with such a force he nearly stumbled back. Catra’s face now calm and placid rose fully out of the water. The clones cheered all around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former Hordak looked up from Catra, to where Prime beamed at him. Pride swelling in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good brother. Now, take our newest sister to be conditioned and issue her new garments.” As if on cue, Catra stood, eyes opening, wholly green and glowing. She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former Hordak took her hand, guiding her from the pool. She followed him silently, her tail and ears still and passive. Whatever accomplishment he had felt from Prime moments before was absent as the former Hordak hurried Catra into another empty room. Handing her a set of white robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dress sister, you will be more comfortable out of those wet clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra did not answer but began to peel her wet red and back garments off herself. Arms jerking almost robotically as she did so. He turned away, facing the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something was watching him, </span>
  </em>
  <span> the former Hordak glanced briefly over his shoulder. Catra’s blue and yellow eyes slipped back one more, the look in her slit irises unmistakable. Whatever parts of himself had not been purified by Prime coiled in shame. He concentrated hard, trying to fight for himself...for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C...catra…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only blinked slowly and resumed removing her garments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes brother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....change yourself. Then see to Prime’s will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, smiling too wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes brother. Glory be to Horde Prime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four Years Later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra faced Hordak with all the calmness she could muster, her fingers brushing against Adora’s badge at her shirt for comfort. It was Entrapta’s birthday party after all. Everyone had been welcomed to Dryll and since these past few years has been so busy with everyone all over the place, Adora insisted they attend as a chance to catch up with the other princesses. Hordak being here shouldn’t have been a surprise. Still….Catra wished she could teleport like Sparkles literally anywhere but here. She took a deep breath, what’s done was done. Hordak had recognized her and asked her if he could speak with her, in private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know...what Shadow Weaver was doing to Adora and I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mustered the burning question she’d been meaning to ask him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t care?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I didn’t. It made you both stronger,” Hordak answered shortly, refusing to look at her. Eyes fixing out towards the horizon of the kingdom. Catra snorted, folding her arms around herself for comfort and warmth in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pssh, stronger. That’s all it's ever been about. Strength. Look what good that did.” Hordak had the decency to look ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should’ve interceded when it became...too severe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well too little too late for that,” Catra snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly. “And I’m sorry for what prime put you through….” he stalled, looking away. “I did not want to do it but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did. Don’t lie to me,” Catra huffed. “Not like I could blame you,” she finished quieter. “So it was you. I knew it.” Hordak struggled for words, fiddling with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Yes! I...it was not me, not really.” She waited. “There were flashes, I was part of the hive mind but also myself. I don’t expect you to understand what that is like,” he finished not unkindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I understand perfectly!” Catra snarled, ears folding against her head. In the dark of the sky, her eyes glowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak looked at her, wary for a moment then finally conceded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Catra. For what Horde Prime...for what I put you through.” She only nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow weaver wanted to throw you back out into the wastes beyond the Fright Zone.” Her ears pricked at Hordak’s words. She and Adora rarely discussed their own origins in the Fright Zone. There was no point going on about it. But Hordak...speaking this way? She listened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a small kitten, sick from exposure. I doubt you would have survived”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh if you and Adora hadn’t saved me?” Catra reared her tone to fight,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I saw you in that box,” he faltered. Tone not sangugine but touched with an odd sentiment Catra could not place. “You were….you were defiant from the start. Nearly tearing the box you were in to shreds. It was the only thing keeping you safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed bitterly, shrugging,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, we both have a habit of destroying things that are good for us don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak managed the closest thing Catra could compare to a smile. She returned it hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you are not unlike me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nothing like you,” she folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him with skepticism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only wanted to prove yourself...your worth to Shadow Weaver and myself the way I wanted to prove myself or Horde Prime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra bit her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only wanted validation, acceptance and...affection. You were willing to do anything to get that. Same as me. I was willing to conquer all of Etheria.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears flicked but she didn’t make a rebuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...should’ve realized it sooner Catra. I would have given you the praise you were worthy of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mustered a nod, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All beings must suffer to become pure….his hands holding her down under the water. Pushing her down against the stinging water. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right of course, but she was not ready to say so. Instead Catra only gave him a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy the party Hordak,” she turned to go, shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra wait! I….I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with those red eyes that had stood above her as she suffocated, those red eyes that sent her to die in the Crimson Wastes, those red eyes that had mocked her. Even before Horde Prime came. She lived in fear of Hordak’s retributions similar to Shadow Weaver. Only now he was bereft, deflated. Asking...and open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she looked him over with sympathy, the closest thing she could manage to it toward him at least.  “I am too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she left, ducking back into the party to find Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak takes every day as a fresh start. He helps Entrapta with her tech and her experiments. He does not expect forgiveness from anyone. He’s not sure he wants it. But he tries to be pleasant, to listen and to assist with repairing the damages of the empire he once led. There are times though, like right now when he is in the field when he and Entrapta are working with the other princesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak looks up from where Entrapta is laying  out plans, over the ridge towards the sea gate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra is directing volunteers to bring in supplies. . Her pragmatism and strategic mind are put to good use. Her fortitude and persistence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is good she was able to reclaim the better parts of herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That is the difference between them. He never had much besides his need to prove himself to Prime. The truth of being a clone. One of millions. But Catra for all her flaws was a good person. Was a loving wife to Adora, a good friend to the princesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If there is hope for her...maybe I can find something good within myself and use it. Eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up from her directive, meeting his gaze. He waits, wary before mustering the smallest twitch of a lip. It isn’t a smile, not completely. But an acknowledgement. Only the two of them know what it is like to spend such time in the presence of Horde Prime. To be baptized in agony and reborn in a pool no longer yourself. He watches her keenly, until she too returns his expression with a curt nodd. Sometimes that is all they share. And for now Hordak is content that over the years the looks between him and Catra go from death glares to simple acknowledgements. They will never be friendly, never forgive each other. But they can exist and they can maybe sometimes...sympathize. If she has taught him one thing it is this, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All beings need not suffer to be pure. All beings are impure but we can still find something good. We are not beyond all hope. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>